Bref, je suis devenue Reine de France
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Bref. Cet après-midi, à l'heure du goûter, j'ai appris que j'étais Reine de France


Disclaimer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

Résumé: Bref. Cet après-midi, à l'heure du goûter, j'ai appris que j'étais Reine de France

_Ceci est une réponse à un défi lancé par Marine._

_**Bref, je suis devenue Reine de France**_

Bref.

Encore une journée quasiment normale à Versailles. Je dis bien quasiment car nous savons le roi Louis XV à l'agonie. Louis XV, c'est le roi de France, le grand-père de mon mari, Louis-Auguste. J'aime l'appeler _« Papa Roi. » _On a très longtemps dit de lui qu'il était le plus bel homme du pays. Mais surtout celui qui a eu le plus de maîtresses.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois une jeune blonde passer avec plein de bagages. Elle, c'est Jeanne Bécu, comtesse du Barry, favorite de mon royal grand-père. Je la déteste. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une catin. Et j'ai encore du me salir la langue pour lui adresser quelques mots, sinon l'alliance franco-autrichienne allait être brisée. A cause d'une péripatéticienne. Où va le monde ? Je ne suis pas mécontente qu'elle parte. Elle se prenait pour une reine. Or, la seule qui ait le droit de faire ça, c'est moi ! Marie-Antoinette Anne Josèphe Jeanne de Habsbourg-Lorraine, fille de l'impératrice Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche et épouse de Louis-Auguste Bourbon, duc de Berry, futur roi de France !

Un jeune homme entre dans la pièce et s'assoit, tremblant. Lui, c'est mon mari, Louis-Auguste, le futur Louis XVI ou Auguste I, tout dépend du nom qu'il se choisira une fois roi. Ca fait quatre ans que je suis sa femme. Il va avoir dix-neuf ans et moi dix-huit. Ca fait bien jeune pour régner. Il a peur, je le vois bien. Mon mari et moi, on est aussi bien assorti que le jour et la nuit. Il aime la chasse, la forge et déteste les mondanités. Or moi, j'aime la mode, le beau monde, les bals... C'est un grand timide qui se rabaisse tout le temps. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Mais j'éprouve pour lui de la tendresse, de l'affection et du respect. Car c'est un jeune homme très touchant dans sa maladresse. Et il fait des efforts pour mieux me plaire Lui qui hait les sorties, il m'a accompagnée à l'Opéra. Lui qui déteste danser, il a pris des cours exprès pour pouvoir danser un peu avec moi. Moi, en échange, de temps en temps, j'observe et je m'intéresse à son travail à la forge et je le suis à cheval quand il va chasser très tôt le matin. J'ai la chance d'avoir un mari très gentil. Aussi, avoir ses enfants un jour ne me gêne pas. Déjà, parce qu'il le faut, il faut assurer l'avenir de la dynastie avec des fils. Ca, on me le répète souvent ( Surtout ma chère maman et le comte de Mercy )et on croit que si je suis toujours nullipare, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Mais avoir les enfants de Louis ne me gênerait pas du tout car je sais qu'ils auront un papa tendre et juste. Je sais que Louis sera un bon papa. J'en suis convaincue. Je prends place à ses côtés et le rassure.

- Prions ensemble. Dieu nous entendra peut-être et épargnera la vie de notre bon roi.

Vers trois heures et demi, presque l'heure du goûter, j'entends un bruit sourd et soudain, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur une foule de courtisans. Une femme s'approche. Elle, c'est Madame de Noailles. J'aime l'appeler _« Madame l'Etiquette » _car elle est toujours là, en train de me dire :

- A la Cour, on ne fait pas comme ça !

- Il ne sied pas à une future reine de France de !

- Cela serait indécent à la Cour de !

Sauf que je suis la future reine de France. L'Etiquette, je peux m'en servir comme papier pour mon royal fessier ! Une Reine ne suit pas les règles, elle les définit !

Madame l'Etiquette se met à me saluer en m'appelant Votre Majesté. J'entends :

- Le Roi est mort ! Vive le roi !

Mon mari et moi tombons à genoux, je sens mon époux m'enlacer, il est sous le choc et il murmure, désespéré :

- Mon Dieu, aidez-nous, guidez-nous ! Nous régnons beaucoup trop jeunes !

Le roi était mort, la putain était partie et j'allais enfin pouvoir dire à la Noailles de se taire.

Bref.

Je suis devenue Reine de France.


End file.
